Solamente el Tiempo
by eLiZ cKs
Summary: No sabemos que pensamientos seremos capaces de intuir en la obscuridad de la noche, pero lo mas impactante son las palabras que saldrian de nuestra boca,a Serena le ocurre esto enla ausencia de Darien cuando parte a EUA un breve sonfic,reviews! por fis!


-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

Les dejo este sonfic es parte del soundtrack de una de mis pelis favoritas, así que deseo que sea de su agrado!!!

Aclaro sailor moon no es mió y bla bla bla lo que ya saben, solo lo utilizo para transmitir mis ideas y pensamientos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

Solamente el Tiempo

_(Only Time)_

Por Que!! Por Que !! Por Que!! Quiero Una Respuesta, Ya No Puedo Mas, Ya No!!! Por Que!!!! Estoy Cansada De Llorar Y De Esperarte!!! No Puedo Mas!!!!

Otra vez estoy igual llorando por ti, por tu ausencia, parece que se convirtió en un ritual, una costumbre, un vicio, una necesidad.

¿En que me he convertido? Quisiera saberlo, por que ya no soy la misma desde que no estas, deseo verte, tocarte, abrazarte, besarte.

¿ Y que es lo que tengo? Una Maldita Fotografía Tuya!!!! Un Estupido pedazo de papel!! Un Maldito Papel!!!!!

Esta fotografía que acaricio todas las noches, ya esta borrosa por todas las lagrimas que he derramado sobre de ella, mis lagrimas, millones de ellas; ¿que sucede?, cada noche miro la luna de la misma manera sentada aquí afuera de mi balcón exigiendo una explicación, pero nada… nada, no pido mucho, solamente escuchar tu voz..

Y con que me conformo…con marcar a tu departamento cada noche y escuchar tu contestadora, tan frió, tan distante, tan lejos, pero no importa es tu voz, eres tu.

Por que no puedo dejar de llorar parece que mis lágrimas caen como gotas de lluvia, mis ojos deberían estar secos ya de tantas que han derramado.

Who can say where the road goes/Quién puede decir donde va el camino  
Where the day flows, only time?/ Donde fluye el día, solamente el tiempo  
And who can say if your love grows/Y quién puede decir si tu amor crece  
As your hearth chose, only time/ Tal como lo eligió tu corazón, solamente el tiempo

Tiempo… tiempo….debo darte tiempo...debes estar ocupado con los estudios…y no puedes perderlo en mi….solamente debo darte tiempo…..

Solamente el tiempo…… patrañas!!! Tiempo!... Maldito tiempo pasa sin decir nada y sin aviso es el que ha pasado y ¿? Que me queda…..esperar

Como cada día fingir que nada pasa y seguir adelante reír y llorar, ja, que ridícula es la vida… todos creen que mi vida es perfecta , pero no es así, nunca preguntan solamente suponen.

Mis amigas….. Ja….se preocupan por mi …. si como no…. su única preocupación es Tokio de cristal, me impiden que me acerque a Seiya por que creen que me enamorare de el …..

No confían en mí!!!!!! Para ellas soy una estupida!!!! Maldición por que lloro por ellas!! no merecen mis lágrimas …..

No las merecen… no me merecen …. Soy una princesa… una princesa!!!... y que respeto tengo…. Ninguno………ninguno…

No me respetan… no creen en mi juicio….

Si de verdad fueran mis amigas estarían aquí, no tratando de averiguar como pelear contra galaxia, no les importo… les importa su maravilloso futuro…

_Who can say why your heart sights/quién puede decir porqué suspira tu corazón  
As your live flies, only time?/ al irse volando tu amor, solamente el tiempo  
And who can say why your heart cries/ Y quién puede decir porqué llora tu corazón  
when your love lies, only time?/ Cuando tu amor miente, solamente el tiempo_

Y a ti… dime Darien… te importo… dímelo…… Dímelo!!!!... te importo….al parecer no… a nadie, ni mi madre se a dado cuenta, pero por un lado agradezco que sea así no soportaría que me preguntara por que lloro aunque intuiría que es por ti …si por ti …. estupida foto!!

Pero que he hecho!!?? Es el único recuerdo que tengo de ti…y ahora esta arrugada casi rota….tal vez si la quemo…el dolor se ira…. que estupidez.

Quiero fumar….necesito hacerlo… ja es lo bueno que la chicas no lo saben , ya me imagino si Haruka se entera me daría un sermón por mas de 3 horas y no se diga de Amy… no me las quitaría de encima por semanas.

Estoy segura que los traía en la bolsa….. haber voy a sacar todo…mi cartera….mi agenda…una crema para manos… una pinza para el cabello… sombra de ojos… que estupideces cargo… si aquí están!! Y ahora el encendedor…… aquí…… prometo que lo voy a dejar, solamente 2 fumadas y ya…….que bien se siente…tenia tanto que no fumaba desde que Darien me descubrió….me hizo prometerle que no volvería hacer, pero , es que lo necesito, me relaja……

Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que te abrace…..meses…..te necesito……

Darien te amo!!!!!!! Vuelve a mi , no me olvides…no lo hagas…por favor no me remplaces…. no te enamores de alguien mas…te imposibles lo se, eres guapo, atractivo, tierno, inteligente, y yo….. yo…. Soy tonta, irresponsable, llorona, atolondrada, no te culparía que encontraras a alguien mejor que yo, bueno cualquiera es mejor que yo…

_Who can say when the roads meet/ quién puede decir Cuando se unen los caminos That love might be, in your heart?/ que el amor podría estar en tu corazón  
and who can say when the day sleeps,/ Y quién puede decir  
cuando duerme el día  
and the night keeps all your heart?/ Si la noche cuida de tu corazón  
Night keeps all your heart…../ La noche cuida de tu corazón_

Pero en verdad no soy poca cosa, soy alguien muy especial, por algo te enamoraste de mi….no solamente por la heredera de la luna … soy Serena Tsukino y tu te enamoraste de mi, de mi forma de ser así como yo me enamore del egocéntrico y presumido Darien Chiba ….

Darien Chiba….. mi adorado Darien… mi amado Darien…... necesito despertar a tu lado…lo necesito para seguir viva….aun recuerdo esa noche la primera que tantas que hemos compartido… puedo sentir tus manos sobre mi cuerpo, recorriendo cada centímetro...estremeciéndolo con tus besos, mis labios, mi cuello, mis pechos , mi abdomen… …te extraño…extraño hacer el amor contigo…sentirte dentro de mi, tocar tu espalda desnuda, tu torso, tus nalgas….

Cuanto mas … cuanto tiempo mas…. Tendré que esperar…

No puede ser, quien me puede llamar a estas horas será Darien? ...Diga…aahhh Ray… si dime….aja…..aja…..mmmm…. aja….. si te estoy escuchando….a que hora…..muy bien….si ,si estoy bien …voy para allá...no es necesario que Haruka venga por mi……si Ray, si estoy bien….adiós……

Reuniones, reuniones…..las voy a tener que oír por un buen rato… entre mas rápido este ahí mas rápido me desharé de ellas, no las quiero tener cerca….

Who can say if your love groves,/ quién puede decir si tu amor crece  
As your heart chose, only time/ tal como lo eligió tu corazón , solamente el tiempo  
And who can say where the road goes/y Quién puede decir hacia Donde va el camino  
Where the day flows, only time?/ hacia donde fluye el día, solamente el tiempo

Darien…..amor ….. desearía que pudieras escucharme…pero….se que no es posible…tiro mis súplicas a la noche deseando una respuesta.. pero nada…ruego por una respuesta…pero quien puede darla…nadie….solo me queda esperar…. Esperar…paciencia…paciencia…tiempo…tiempo….solamente el tiempo me dará las respuestas………….

Who knows? Only time/ Quien lo sabe? solamente el tiempo  
Who knows? Only time/ Quien lo sabe? solamente el tiempo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

Only Time (Solamente el tiempo) de Enya soundtrack de Dulce Noviembre

!! yo quiero un noviembre asi!!!! y si mamo lo fuera mejor aun!!!!!!

Espero que les agrade,mi cabezita medio loca ideo esto, no eralaidea original pero tomo este rumbo, please reviews!!!!!

Aprovecho este medio...ya parezco disco rayado... ya vez lo que ocaciona gaby...te lo envie antes de publicarlo, el msn no miente...bueno mefui por las ramas, para variar... unanse al FUCC en nombre de mi Comandante en Jefe Lovemamoru les extiendo la invitacion.

Saludos!!! Hasta Luego

P.D.

Vuelvo a dejar mi correo chari107 y lo de siempre en hotmail...si me gustan agregar...


End file.
